Missing You
by Rosel
Summary: Clark is having some trouble adjusting to the fact that Chloe has a boyfriend. Chlark, Chimmy,
1. Adjusting

Missing You

Chloe sat in front of the mirror trying to put a necklace on. She just finished putting her hair up in perfect detail. She picked the perfect hot pink blouse and skirt. She wanted to look amazing for her date with Jimmy. They've both been so busy they haven't had a real date with no journalism/ alien related interruptions in a long time. She really liked Jimmy, she wanted it to work with him. That is why she was going to such lengths to make tonight perfect. She even recruited Lois in making sure Clark didn't cause any of those interruptions. She had told Clark that she was going on date with Jimmy and she really didn't need any unwanted interruptions but that never stopped him before. She knew Clark meant well and a lot of the time he really did need her help and she was always happy to help him but then there were times he really didn't need her help. Mostly she thought he was just having trouble adjusting to the fact that she has a boyfriend now and that he couldn't just drop by twenty-four seven which was fairly easy given his speed.

Recently she voiced her concerns to Clark telling him that unnecessary interruptions were his way of not dealing with the fact thatshe had a boyfriend very well. She really didn't want to say anything figuring that he was simply going through a hard time and wanted to be with his friend for support. She wanted to be there for him and she was. But it was beginning to cramp her relationship with Jimmy and he was starting to suspect something. She told Jimmy that there was nothing more then friendship going on with Clark and tonight she was going to spend some much needed alone time with her boyfriend.

Clark lied on the couch in his loft, not actually sleeping but lying there pretending to be a sleep when he heard Lois foot step approach from outside the barn. He really did not want to talk to Lois. Not tonight. He felt her hovering closer to him. He lied on his stomach with his face sinking into his pillow hoping Lois would take a hint. He had no such luck.

"Wake up, Smallville!" Lois yelled.

Then she pulled off his red blanket.

"Rise and shine, Smallville, its five o'clock the night's still young."

Clark unenthusiastically sat down wiping his eyes.

"Who invited you here?" Clark asked.

"Actually you're mom and Chloe." Lois said.

"What?" Clark asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Chloe asked me to keep you company tonight so you don't ruin her date."

"She told you that?" Clark asked hurt.

"Yeah and your mom was just saying how she thought the attic needed cleaning. I offered and suggested that you help."

"She did?"

"Yup." Lois said with a glowing gloating smile.

"Of course, all of the women in my life are against me."

"Well, maybe if you acted a little subtle we wouldn't have to conspire."

"Subtle?"

"Oh come on every time Chloe and Jimmy get some a lone time you pop up with some lame excuse."

"Look. Me and Chloe already had this discussion earlier I don't need to have it with you."

"Fine." Lois backed away and said, "Well, come on Smallville chop, chop, the attic isn't going to clean itself."

"Ok…wait." Clark went to his desk and got a opened box that was sitting next to it.

"We better take this." Clark said as he was looking for duck tape to close it.

Lois quickly knelt next to the box and started to go through it.

"Oooh, what's this Smallville?"

"Nothing just some stuff that I don't need up here any more but can't bring myself to throw away." Clark said as he tried to grab the box away from Lois' prying eyes. She started to go though pictures. She found quite a few pictures of Lana, Chloe, Pete, Lex and even Alicia. Lois looked through all of these pictures with curiosity and sympathy. Poor guy. The only person in these pictures left in his life was Chloe and maybe to him it looked like he was losing her too.

"Clark have you ever heard of a photo album?" Lois said trying to lighten the mood.

"Been busy." Clark shrugged.

"I know driving to and back from metropolis can get real time consuming."

"Lois drop it." Clark said wearily. He was tired of having the same conversation over and over again. Chloe is his best friend. She's the only person he can really talk to about all of the things he's going through and now…she's…When she first started dating Jimmy she said she would not let this dampen her and Clarks friendship. She said things would be different though. Like he couldn't just drop by anytime speeding through her dorm room any more.

Clark felt weird dropping by the daily planet for Chloe's help on the most current situation with Jimmy right there working besides her. Everytime he tries to go talk to her they have to go to copy room and talk in private. He could always feel Jimmy's eyes glaring at Clark accusing him of something foul. And Clark stopped super speeding in her dorm room since that day he speed in her room inhis usual fashion when he saw Chloe and Jimmy making out furiously on her bed.

So for now on he only came in the guise in bringing in some tip or lead for a story for her. Even this made Jimmy suspicious because Clark was no reporter. He repeatedly said he really wasn't interested in journalism.

Lois saw that Clark was deep in thought. So she continued to go through the box hoping it would get on his nerves distracting him from his gloomy state. She picked up a bracelet.

"Oh, Clark this is pretty. Where did you get this?" She asked as she was about to put it on.

"Don't you dare!" Clark yelled grabbing it from her.

"Why not?" Lois asked.

"It's not meant for you!"

"Sorry." She said as she looked through the box again and found a red ruby necklace.

"Hmmm. Interesting."

Clark stood up backing away.

"Lois, just put all of that stuff away and put it in the attic."

"Fine. There's not that much to see anyways. I was hoping to see something juicy." Lois said as she was playing with the necklace then one of the red stone fell in the box. She noticed that Clark wasn't paying any attention to her, his attention was focused on the bracelet he was still holding in his hand. So she didn't mention it. She put the necklace in the box and hoped Clark didn't notice the missing red gem.

Then Lois stood up slapping her hands together, "Alight let's get to it."

"In asecond." Clark went back to the box and put the bracelet back in the box. As he gently lied it down a picture of Chloe and her enigmatic smile caught his eye. He held onto it gazing at her captivating features then he gently put it down on the bottom of the box. As he did this he accidentally touched a single red stone. The stone glowed. Then Clark's eyes became red. He felt a surge of energy going through his veins. He picked up the stone clenching it within his fist then he put it in his pocket.

Lois was waiting on the other side of the loft when she felt a gust of wind blowing her hair all over her face. When she turned aroundClark was no were to be found.


	2. Denial

Ch. 2

Denial

Chloe wrestled with her her necklace. Trying to hook it but then it got stuck in her hair. Frustrated she tried to yank it out of her hair. Suddenly she felt a simular large gust of wind blowing her hair in her face.Then she felt large strong hands on the back of her neck pulling off her necklace from her hair then hooking the necklace. Chloe didn't have to look in the mirror to know this was Clark. His hands lingered on her neck and shoulders. He leaned in taking a wiff of her hair. Chloe noticed this but figured it must have been her imagination. Damn it. She thought to herself she thought she stopped seeing what was not there a long time ago. She stood up turning around and said, "Thanks for the help Clark. But what are you doing here? Don't you remeber our previouse conversation?Aren't you supposed be..."

"Locked up with Lois as my prison guard. No thanks."

"Clark you're no prisoner you can come and go as you please. I just asked Lois to keep you occupied while I..."

"Get laid."

"Clark!" Chloe said shocked. She never heard Clark talk like that before except for that summer. She examened his face. He was doing some examening of his own. He was looking her up and down. Then his stare seemedfixed on her. She recognized Clark Kents famouse stare. That was his stare he used when he used his x... when he was...no...he couldn't be...Clark didn't do that he wouldn't...espeacially not to her.

"Clark are you feeling ok?"

He moved in closer to her.

"Never better." He smiled caressig her upper arm and shoulder.

She stared at his hand. Then she moved away.

"Ok. If everything's fine. You better go. Jimmy will be here soon."

"Oh. Him. Seriously. Chloe what do you see in this guy. What makes him so speacil?" Clark said as he came towards her again. Chloe backed away from him until she fell on the edge of her bed. She quickly stood up still leaning edge of her bed. Clark was mere inches away from her. She could smell his after shave. Not thinking about it she breathed it in.

He grazed his finger tips up and down her arms. Twinges of tingles and goose bumps rushed up and down her arm.

Then Chloe tired to push him away. He stood there still. Not moving a muscle. Smiling, looking amused.

Then through choked up voice she said, "Clark, I really think it is time for you to leave."

"Really, is that what you're thinking?" Clark said leaning closer. This time he cuped her face with his hand, looking deep within her eyes. He then kissed her passionatly.She closed her eyes about to recipcate then snapped out of it.Chloe pulled away. She was furious, at herself for almost giving in, at Clark for kissing her now when she had boyfriend and not all of those other times in the past, and at Lois for not keeping a proper eye on him. (ok so she couldn't really blame Lois, Clark was really fast) She wanted to slap Clark but knew better. So she just yelled, "What the hell? Clark."

"Like you didn't enjoy that?" He said as he he grabbed her waist pulling her against him.

"Clark." Chloe said muffled. Then she tried to compose herself, tried to pretend her heart wasn't racing, then she said, "Clark. Why did you do that?"

She tried to think logically about this think about all of the possible explanations for Clarks behavior.

"Because I wanted to for awhile now, but couldn't with him always hanging all over you all of the time."

"Really? That's the real reason why..."

Then suddenly it dawned on her. How could she be so stupid? She knew for a long time that Clark did not want her like that. After that kiss she gave him before she thought she would never see him again she actually had glimmer that Clark really did return her feelings after all. Then after Clark saved the world from Zod they talked about it and they both made it clear that it was just an in the moment thing. Chloe actually said it first and Clark agreed. But this time she didn't leave any glimmer of hope that he would change his mind or grow into her sometime down the road. She accepted it fully and completely she knew he would never love her. Not in that way.

So there could only be one logical explanation. Something other worldly has happened to him.

"Clark can I see you're hands."

He showed both of his hands to her. Then he put it through her hair.

"Satisfied?" He asked. Then he gave her a deep long kiss.

Chloe pulled away.

"Alright, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"The Red K!"

"Pretty and Smart. And call me Kal."

"OK, Kal, where is the red Kryptonite?"

"Now why would I do a silly thing and tell you that?"

Breathing out in frustration Chloe sat down she didn't know what to do. She dealt with Red K Clark before but she didn't know about it back then and he wasn't like this, not to her.

Clark was about to kiss her again when he stopped still hovering over her he tilted his head. Chloe could tell he was using his super hearing.

"Chloe you better tell your boyfriend to beat it so you can be with a real man."

Chloe bit her lip. This wasn't happening.She blinked and Chloe felt a gust of wind and heard a knock on the door.

She tried to recompose herself. She straitened up her skirt and blouse. And took in a deep breath and breathed out deeply.

"Coming."She said. Wondering what she was going to do.


	3. Excuses, Excuses

Chloe's hand felt stiffas she turned the door knob. She felt like time had stopped then was going in very slow motion. Her whole body tense she took a deep breath to muster the courage to do what she had to do. She had to get rid of Jimmy. With Clark in his condition it was too dangerous for Jimmy to be around her. He knew what he was like when he was on Red K. He was unpredictable. She knew she had to cancel the date and knew Jimmy would not apprecicate it. Tonight had been about being with Jimmy and showing Jimmy that he was important to her.

She opened the door and saw Jimmy with his wide enthuisastic smile. He held a boquet of Lillies. His smile made her melt. He had this sweetness about him that lit her up. Most days. But at the moment it made her feel queezy. She felt aweful for what she was about to do. She just hoped that her boyfriend would be just as understanding as he as been thus far. She hoped this wasn't the breaking point.

"Wow. You look amazing." Jimmy said as handed her the flowers. Then he kissed her on the cheek sweetly.

"Are you ready?"

Chloe bit her lip.

"Ummmm..."

Suddenly his bright optimistic mood had changed to dread.

"Oh, no what is it this time? Chloe you promised."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"That's what tonight was about."

"I know. And if it wasn't an emergency I would come with you in a second but..."

"Ok, so what does the C.K. want this time?"

Chloe hesitated she wasn't sure what to tell him. She knew she couldn't tell him the truth. She had settled withhalf truth before in explaining all things concerning Clark.She knew that he was getting tired of her lame excuses. She knew he was starting to get really jealous of Clark. And that he was starting to suspect that there was something going between them. She had denied this repeatively. She did not want him to think of Clark as a threat. She wanted them to be friends. But how could they ever be after what Clark was just doing to her a couple minutes ago. But that wasn't Clark. Clark would never do that. Clark was trapped by that ring making him unpredictable and dangerous. Clark was her best friend and even if Jimmy wasn't in danger being with her she would still help Clark. She had to. It's what friends do, they save each other. She had to save Clark from himself. Before he hurt somebody.

"It's not Clark. It's... I have a friend that's sick and needs my help."

"So it doesn't have anything to do with Clark?"

Chloe moved closer to Jimmy feeling selfconscoius wondering if Kal was still around watching or hearing her from a distance. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. And smiled, " I told you Jimmy there's nothing going on between me and Clark. Ok."

"OK." He sunk down in her gaze.

"I guess you'll make it up to me again."

"Iwill Jimmy. I promise." She said.

He shrugged obvisously not beleiving her.

Folding her arms she gazed at him sadly as he walked out.


	4. more

Chloe cringed as she shut the door. As she felt a gust of wind coming from the window. She knew it had nothing to do with wind. She wasn't surprsised to see Kal sitting on her bed suddenly.

"Took you long enough. You didn't have to kiss the boy. Just get rid of him."

"I...I don't need your permission to kiss my own boyfriend." She said in a fury. What she said immeditaly frightened her. She didn't think he would react very well to that statement.

To her surprise he smirked.

"For now." He said smuggly.

Chloe said boldly, "Kal, I think it's time for you to leave."

He sped behind her and grabbed her waist. Then whispered in her ear.

"Is that what you really want Chlo?"

Chloe quivered at the act. It made her toes curl.

"Yeah." She barely breathed out.

"Chloe why are you working so hard on a relationship that's doomed to fail?"

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

He turned her around facing him.

"Because it's not with me."

Then he kissed her.

Chloe pulled away from him. Still inches away from him.

"Who are you talking about here. Kal or Clark?"

"The both of us. I'm inside of Clark. I only get released with this speacil rock. But everything I do is what Clark wants to do but doesn't have the guts to."

"Yeah, right." Chloe spat out bitterly.

"You don't beleive me?" He asked.

"No. I don't beleive you."

"Well, Let me prove it to you."


	5. Prove it

"Prove it?" Chloe repeated in a high pitch and confused voice. She had an idea what he meant by that but to tell the truth she really didn't want to know. Ignorance was bliss after all. Clark smirked moving closer to her so close in fact he was inches from her face. He whisperd in his ear as he put a stray hair behind her ear. "I'll show you." he whispered in a deep seductive husky voice. Then he started kissing her earlobe. Sliding his hands through her blonde locks. Then his hands lingered down her shoulders to her arms down to her hips. Chloe felt tingles shoot from her ear lobes down to the tip of her toes. She stood there in a daze. Numb from pleasure. He leaned in and kissed her deep and full. Chloe closed her eyes and started to give in. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She knew this was wrong. She had a boyfriend who she cared about. She knew Clark was in an altered state and this was like taking an advantage. But Clark has always been her biggest weakness. That is why she always gave in to helping him with what ever he needed or wanted no matter how lame it was. Maybe that is why she always let Clark change hers and Jimmy's plans. She had tried so hard to get over Clark, to perserve their friendship, and to make everyone happy. But she knew deep down that she could never get over Clark Kent. She had always loved him and always will. But she had hidden her feelings for a reason. It was for Clark,and herself, and their friendship. She thought she knew he didn't have feelings for her. As much as it hurt, it would be worse to lose him as a friend. But here she was kissing her friend, who she was pretty sure just didn't feel that way about her. So was this proof? Hardly. This was just the effect of the meteor rock.

Chloe pulled away gasping for air. "Clark."

"Call me Kal." he said as he kissed her neck.

Chloe quivered at his touch. She had to snap out of this she toldcherself. Clark Kent would never do this. He was trapped by thius ring. She save him before he does anything more he would regret. She had to think of something but having an amazingly attractive farmboy smothering kisses all of you does make it hard to think.

He was now brushing kisses down her neck towards her breast. Chloe was trying to think coherent thoughts but he was making it extreamly difficult for her. He then grabbed her picked her up and threw her on the bed. just as he was about to go on top of her her cell phone ring. And she quickly sat up and picked it up. This distracted Clark for about a second. He lied on the behind her and started his her should and the back of her neck.

Chloe tried to motion him away as she said in a very nervous high pitch voice, "Oh hi Mrs. Kent how are you?"


	6. Akward

Awkward

"I'm doing fine Chloe is everything ok with you? I didn't interrupt your date did I?" Martha asked.

"Uhh…" Chloe didn't know what to say. If she said no Mrs. Kent might think Clark came and interrupted again. And then she would have to explain…Guilt ran straight through her. She couldn't lie to Martha she has been like a mother to her. And she had realized some time ago that she had to lie to a lot of people about Clark but Martha was the one person that she didn't have to lie to.

"Look Chloe have you seen Clark? Lois told me he disappeared after going through the box and I went through it and saw a necklace made out of red Kryptonite and one stone was missing. I'm afraid he took it. Chloe he is so dangerous on red Kryptonite."

"I know Mrs. Kent." Chloe said as she gazed at Clark who was putting his hands up her shirt. She hit it in objection, trying to concentrate on her conversation.

"Good, so if you see him, don't hesitate to use kryptonite."

"Ah."

"Chloe I know it's hard but you've used Kryptonite before when he's gotten dangerouse."

"Ok, thanks, for the heads up, Mrs. Kent." Chloe said nervouse. After she hung up she stood up quickly.

Clark sat up on the bed, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, protection." she said as she went to her desk. She was about to kneel down to open the bottom door.

He zipped right in front of her. Putting his hands on her waist leaning towards her.

"I don't need it."

Chloe smiled sweetly.

"But I do." she said as she was still kneeling down motion him to move out of her way.

He stood still with his arms folded laughing.

He stood there still, very amused.

She blew a piece of dangling hair out of her face in frustration. Knowing there was nothing she could do to make him move she was about to stand up. Clark put a hand on her shoulder.

"No stay there. I like that postion."


	7. Duh

A/N: sorry it's been a really long time and short. I've been stuck on this forever I still am a bit. Any help I'd apprciate.

Chloe looked up and noticed a bulge in his jeans. Quickly turning her head she tried to get up but Clarks hands pressed firmly on her shoulders. She knew it was pointless in trying to get up. But what to do? She tilted her head trying to keep her eyes focused as she did this she noticed his demin pocket it had a small bump.

"Duh"

She whispered to herself.

"Duh?" Clark asked with playful intrigue.

Chlo's eyes fixed on the small bump on his pocket, she treid to think quick.

"Duh..." her voice shifted from confusion to a low secductive voice.

"Well, duh, this is a very good position."

She moved her hands up his jeans stroking them leading them up to his pocket.

He leaned back moaing in pleasure.

Chloe then led her hand up his pocket and was about to put in his pocket. And he took her hand.

"Smart girl, or really dumb, depending how you look at it."

Chloe felt her tiny hand in his large hand. And for the first time she was actually scared of him and what he might do.


End file.
